Dua Pembohong
by N'noitraa
Summary: Izaya dan Shizuo hanyalah 2 orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Hingga sebuah kejadian, membuat Izaya menyadari sesuatu. Kalau mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar dua pembohong besar./Sumarry gagal/Fem!Shizuo/abal/newbie.


**Durarara!** © Ryohgo Narita

 **Warning** : AU, Gender Bender, Newbie, Oneshoot, OOC, Thypo(s), ETC

 **Genre** : Tragedy & Romance

 _Izaya Orihara Fem!Shizuo Heiwajima_

* * *

 **DUA PEMBOHONG**

* * *

Enjoy, it!

.

.

.

 **10.00 PM**

Beberapa benda melayang diudara. Beterbangan serampangan mengenai bangunan sekitar akibat lemparan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian Bartendernya. Wanita itu adalah Shizuo yang hari ini tanpa sengaja berjumpa dengan orang yang paling ia benci. Yakni Orihara Izaya.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh!" Napas gadis itu terputus-putus. Ia menatap pria yang sedang bertolak pinggang sambil menyeringai meremehkan kearahnya, nyalang.

"Bisa kau hentikan melempar barang-barang itu, ketika kita bertemu Sizu-chan~?" Kata Izaya santai dan menatap cemooh gadis yang sedang memegang tiang palang rambu lalu lintas itu.

"Bar-Bar."

Pelipis wanita itu pun berkedut, "Shut Up! Jangan mengindar ! Kau, dasar kutu sialan!" Umpat gadis itu sambil lagi-lagi berlari menerjang Izaya–yang seperti biasa dengan lihainya mampu menghindari pukulan maupun lemparan perkakas Kota Ikekuburo, yang di jadikan Shizuo sebagai senjata menghajar Izaya, musuh abadinya.

"Kau itu wanita, Shizu-chan," Kata Izaya di sela kejar-kejarannya bersama Shizuo. "Kenapa sedikit saja kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu, eh?"

Shizuo pun berhenti. Sejenak ia menatap Izaya tajam. Lalu melebarkan seringai tajamnya kearah Izaya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk menunjukan sisi ke-feminimanku di depan kau, bebebah busuk!" Jawab Shizuo tak main-main dengan begitu yakin. Izaya menyipit tidak suka mendengarnya. Dan kembalilah terjadi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka.

"Cepatlah Izaya tinggalkan tempat ini, Tidak–lebih baik kau mati saja. You damn fucking Incest!" Teriak Shizuo kalap dan mengejar Izaya yang melompat-lompat di gedung-gedung. Hingga tiba-tiba Izaya pun berhenti, terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Namun ada yang berbeda saat itu, karena entah kenapa mata Izaya tampak begitu kecewa. _"Aku tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk menunjukan sisi ke-feminimanku di depan kau, bebebah busuk!"_

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Izaya pun melemas. Bola matanya bergetar. Hingga tak terasa bayang-bayang flashback pun berputar di kepalanya. Kala kemarin tanpa sengaja Izaya melihat sebuah kejadian, dimana saat itu Shizuo…

Bersama seorang Pria…

 _"Vo-Vorona-kun? Ada apa?"_

Izaya merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia memegang kepalanya saat secara tak sengaja pikirannya membawanya kembali ke dalam ingatan lusa yang lalu.

 _"Kau sangat cantik jika rambut-mu dikuncir seperti itu Shizu-chan."_

Perasaan berang yang susah payah ia redam sedalam-dalamnya, kembali meledak-ledak di dalam dada Izaya. Tanpa sadar, sang Informan dari Shinjuku itu mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas semuanya, kala kedua bola mata safir milik wanita itu bersinar ketika dia berbincang dengan pria asal Rusia itu, atau bagaimana senyum tulus yang di keluarkannya saat membalas senyum laki-laki itu. Hingga bagaimana semburat kemerahan mucul merona di pipinya saat di Goda pria sialan itu.

 _"Be-Benarkah… i-itu… te-terima kasih Vorona-kun…"_

Izaya merasakan kepalanya mulai pening, ia masih sangat mengingat senyum gadis itu terasa begitu tulus. Membuatnya merasa di ledek oleh senyum itu. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Izaya semakin gila. Dia merasa –murka!

Izaya pun hanya mematung dan semakin kuat menjambak rambutnya dengan ke-2 tangannya. Tak menyadari kalau seseorang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan kecemasan yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Awaaas ! Izayaaaa!?"

Dengan perlahan Izaya pun menoleh kea rah teriakan itu sebelum menoleh lagi kedepan untuk menemukan sebuah Bamper Mobil tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya –melaju dan…

 **DUAGH!**

"IZAAAYAAA!"

Izaya menatap langit. Matanya melayu seiring keluarnya darah dari beberapa lokasi di tubuhnya. Sejenak ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya sedikit kesamping. Untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah berlari dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Dari caranya berlari, wanita itu tampak sangat begitu tergesa.

–Eh? Tu-Tunggu…

"Izayaaa… Hikks…"

Dia –bukankah, Shizu-chan?

"Izaya kutu brengseek… hiks… apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!" Teriak gadis itu ditengah tangisannya, hingga kemudian berlutut didepan tubuh Izaya, mengangkutnya ke pangkuannya, lalu menekan salah satu bagian di perut Izaya yang mengucurkan banyak darah.

"Bertahanlah Izaya … hiks." Seru Gadis itu khawatir sambil meraih telpon genggamnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia meletakan hp itu ditelinganya dan dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu panggilannya diterima.

Untuk sesaat, Izaya hanya terdiam, dia hanya menatap lemah gadis itu dengan begitu personal. Mencari arti kenapa dan mengapa ia –Shizuo-chan menangis hingga terisak seperti itu. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan wajah panik yang tergambar jelas di ekspresinya saat itu. Itu sangat membingungkan bagi Izaya. Karena tentu saja, Izaya selalu berpikir kalau Shizuo membencinya. Namun kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Hallo, Kadota!"

Dan, Kenapa wajah gadis itu tampak begitu tertekan?

"Aku butuh bantuan-mu. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Kenapa dia repot-repot menahan luka di perutnya? Bukankah Shizuo benci Izaya?

"Ya…Ya… aku mohon jangan sampai terlambat. Kadota!"

Bukankah Izaya dan Shizuo adalah 2 orang yang harusnya membenci satu sama lain. Lalu kenapa dia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ingin sang Orihara meninggal?

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu pun kembali mengetik beberapa tombol di Handphone-nya. Seraya berujar "Shinra-Shinra-Shinra!" dengan begitu belingsatan. Hingga tanpa sadar, ditengah kepanikan gadis itu Izaya pun tersenyum, begitu tulus. Karena sepertinya Izaya telah menyadarinya.

'Kita berdua sama-sama pembohong besar ya, Shizu-chan!'

Hingga sesaat setelahnya Izaya pun langsung menepis tangan Shizuo, yang menyebabkan Handphone Shizuo terpental ke jalan raya –jauh dari jangkauannya. Untuk sesaat, Shizuo pun terkesiap dan menoleh kearah Izaya yang masih terpapah di pangkuannya sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda dari Seringai itu. Karena entah kenapa, saat Shizuo melihatnya. Ia tak dapat mengais sedikit pun kelicikan maupun kebohongan dari seringai itu. Tulus, bibir Izaya saat itu membentuk sebuah kejujuran.

"A-Ap–

–dengar Shizu-chan… sekarang aku akan mati. Untuk sekali ini aku ingin sekali jujur kepadamu. Jadi tolong diamlah dan dengarkan kata-kata ku ini!"

"Iza–

Hingga kemudian tangan sebelah Izaya pun meraih kepala belakang wanita itu. Dan kemudian mendorongnya kasar searah gravitasi. Membuat Shizuo berhenti berkata-kata saat merasakan, sebuah kelembutan dan cairan manis masuk kemulutnya.

Kala Izaya mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka.

'Izaya?'

Basah namun lembut. Ini berbau amis tapi entah kenapa terasa memabukkan. Ini agak sakit namun entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan.

Tanpa terasa Shizuo pun menutup matanya perlahan. Mulai menikmati ciuman panas Izaya yang melumat bibirnya agressif. Darah mulai masuk mengontaminasi mulutnya. Tapi Shizuo tidak peduli dan membiarkan lidah Izaya aktif bermain-main dimulutnya. Hingga beberapa saat berlangsung ciuman itu pun harus terlepas kala Izaya mendorong gadis itu kebelakang. Sejenak Shizuo mengatur nafasnya sebelum menatap bibir Izaya yang kini sedang memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya –yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukan seorang Izaya kepada Sang Heiwajima.

Seaat keduanya hanya saling menatap.

Onyx bertemu safir. Izaya pun mulai mengusap lembut helaian pirang gadis itu sambil membentuk satu senyuman terakhirnya.

"Aku… Uhuk–

"Mencintaimu… Uhuk…

–Shizu-o… chan."

Bersamaan dengan rentetan kalimat terputus itu. Obsidian Izaya yang tadinya bercahaya itu pun mulai meredup, seiring mengatupnya kelopak pria itu kebawah secara perlahan. Hingga sesaat kemudian, cengkraman di kepala Shizuo pun mulai melemah dan melengser jatuh dengan bunyi letupan kala seoonggok daging itu mencium bumi.

Hingga tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air pun terjatuh di pipi Izaya. Bulir air kesedihan yang terjun, turun menetes dari mata seorang Heiwajima.

Bulir air penyelasan Heiwajima Shizuo, karena tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang juga ia pendam selama ini.

Bahwa dia –Shizuo Heiwajima selalu…

.

.

.

 _"E-Etto, Vorona-kun?"_

 _"Ya ada apa Shizu-chan?"_

 _"A-Apa menurutmu. Ji-Jika aku menguncir rambutku seperti ini di hadapan Izaya-kun–_

 _–Izaya-kun dapat melihatku sebagai seorang gadis?"_

.

.

.

 **Mencintai Orihara Izaya.**

 **"Hiks… IZAYAAAA!"**

Dan malam itu. Shizuo pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di sela-sela gang kecil di Ikebukuro. Tepat dia sebelah mayat.

Mayat sang informan gila dari Shinjuku.

 **FIN**

Fiksi pertama di fandom ini. Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Dan maap kalau aneh.^^

 **2 Pembohong** © N'noitraa


End file.
